role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiratheking/My Regrets
Hey everyone. My Apologies. Yep, you all know what this is about. The Incident on my most recent departure? yeah, that. I realize I've damaged my reputation, aswell as hurt many people by having done it, and I would like to issue the most sincere and upmost of apologies because of that, I handled it extremely poorly. I initially went off on A high note, as StrongestPotato had put it, but then I went to the levels of A hellbeast's raging roars. To Everyone First and foremost, TheMajinTails, who was called Tails Prower the Fox at the time, is who I'd first like to apologize to. It was A horrible thing to do, I low-key jabbed at his then-name with the whole "crashing planes" shit, pointlessly brought star trek vs star wars into the debate I had with him on it for absolutely no reason, making him feel like Mike Pollock because the username jab (If you don't know - Mike gets alot of comments about eggman because he voices eggman and people can't separate them), the tails saying "fuck" thing, and I told him that I only used his friend listing as A excuse to do A (now poorly aged) "Better luck next time, foxboy" joke. I've seen his writings on another wiki, and let me tell you, I can tell that I've damaged him by doing this...atrocious act of mine. His message concerning where I was, looking back at it, is actually quite touching and respectful and I have no idea how I got the initial interpretation. Next, is StrongestPotato. He made A simple mistake of calling me gojiran, one that didn't really matter, but I pretty much wrote in all caps practically yelling at him that I was "GOJIRA DAMNIT". Again, it was A absolute dick-move of mine since it really didn't matter, was just A mistake nothing more and easily correctable in A peaceful and respectful manner, and it was just...uggghhhh why did I do that shit again? He's right, the soda joke was pretty bittersweet and I was trying to end the whole conversation there. Then there's gallibon, I didn't really talk to him a whole lot when this happened (most of it was on potato and tails), but I will say that I apologize for slowing A roleplay down (this apology goes to potato too as he was in the RP). I also apologize for saying that our PM JRPs had nothing to do with here (they actually did as characters and users from here were directly mentioned and even shown in many of them), There's also shiro, who I called A fake friend. Just wow on that one, arrrghh. I can't even figure out how to describe that one in extensive detail as I've done with the rest of the shit did that day. He manages the joke versus wiki we made fine and I have no idea why I took it so seriously. Then, and this the part where it goes for the people that weren't there, I'm going to say that the other terrible shit I said like how I disliked the current direction of the wiki, the stupidly upset complaints about how most of my "shit" (referring to my characters) are tied to this wiki forever now including ones before the idea of this wiki was made, and just so much shit I've said in unrelated incidents where I said similar things I can't even get through them all myself (it's been like that since...late 2018 wow), and while A extremely tiny fraction of it still stands or is fair, a good chunk is just my assholic raging bias and/or no longer relevant including drama that passed years ago or just random cherrypicking based off my misinterpretations. There's also the DA status I made, where I used A "let the butthurt flow through you" gif in relation to how people on the chat took it. Just, I'm really angered at myself for having done all this, and want to apologize to everyone for doing it. I'm honestly really baffled I didn't do this sooner. So I'm apologizing and swearing my allegiance to never, under any and all circumstances, do this again to anyone on this wiki or any other site. What I did was horrendous, Heinous, Stupid, Idiotic, Bad, Evil, any other word to signify that it's wrong. I'm not asking for forgiveness in this apology note, infact I actually encourage not forgiving me for alot of this, I'm only admitting that I have made some tyrannical, self-centered and generally dickish comments against everyone involved and that I should just...leave. Sayonara, Everyone. Category:Blog posts